The House of Prejudice
by AliceRoseCerulean
Summary: Annon was an ordinary pureblood witch who is attending her first year of Hogwarts but when you throw in an insane plan of Headmaster Netero, a handsome Zoldyck, and three retarded friends then that's a different story. What's worse is that the Hogwarts founders get shoved into the picture.
1. Acceptance Letters and Deals

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Hunter x Hunter.

* * *

**1: Acceptance Letters and Deals**

July 24, 1997

3:18 PM

It still wasn't there and she was beginning to panic. She pulled her brown hair in panic, messing it up in its braid. Her letter was supposed to be arriving today but there still wasn't any sign of the Hogwarts owl. She waited and waited, pacing around her room multiple times, knocking over a vase by accident. It was already nearing July 31 yet she still hadn't gotten it.

'Was there no magic in her?' she thought along those lines and was beginning to doubt her ability as a pure-blood witch. She was fairly bright for her age and had even done research on everything to know about the school. It was her first time after all. Actually, it was the first time for someone from her family to actually go to a wizarding school. Her ancestors rather enjoyed isolation.

Blowing the stray strand of her orange hair which she had magically charmed to be that color, she huffed in anger and marched down the stairs in loud thuds, surprising her godfather, Satotz. He was just calmly sipping his tea when she came, fuming. He wasn't quite sure what had made the usual calm and kind girl red with anger.

"Annon, is anything the matter?" he asked, carefully choosing his words.

Annon's expression softened a bit and she sighed heavily, "My Hogwarts Acceptance Letter hasn't come yet,"

"I certainly haven't gotten it but I'm sure it'll come," he assured.

A second later an owl swooped beside the window with a letter. Annon's eyes immediately brightened and she walked towards the owl who handed her the letter before flying off. She looked at it curiously knowing quite well that it was from Hogwarts except it didn't seem to be an Acceptance letter.

She opened it nervously and her eyes widened in surprise at its contents.

_"Dear Ms. Rule,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been invited by the Headmaster, Isaac Netero to have a talk with him regarding certain matters later at 4 pm sharp._

_ Gingumi  
Gingumi, Deputy Headmaster" _

She stared at it for a good five minutes before putting the piece of parchment back in the envelope and telling Satotz about what she had read. He nodded in understanding and the two of them headed to the school where Netero was patiently waiting, a smirk plastered on his face because he was positively sure that this year would be one of the most exciting.

The door to his office opened, revealing a nervous Annon. He welcomed her and offered her a snack to which she politely declined. Annon sat down on one of the seats and faced him expectantly.

"Ms. Rule, for house unity and blood prejudice, I'm requiring you to pretend to be a muggle-born." he stated with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I'm sorry to say this Headmaster but is this a sick joke?" Annon inquired.

"Oh most certainly not, Ms. Rule," he replied.

"What if I decline?" Annon asked.

"Then I may not permit you to be a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," he answered in a serious tone.

"What would be the use of pretending to be a muggle-born if I do not know which house I will stay in?" Annon questioned.

"That's easy Ms. Rule, I'll have Mr. Illumi Zoldyck follow you around like a puppy and vice-versa," he replied.

Annon's jaw dropped and she held onto her firm belief that this was obviously harassment and she knew that the Zoldyck family were the wealthiest pure-blood families around and how they were the epitome of blood purity, they'd surely hate her.

Even with the dire consequences, she dreamed to become a student at Hogwarts and so she begrudgingly said, "I'll accept"

* * *

July 23, 1997

3:00 PM

Beautiful soft tunes filled the room as Allena played the grand piano in solemn peace. It was simply astounding and pleasing to the ears. The young girl playing the piano was about eleven years old. She had black hair and heterochromic eyes, the right eye was gold while the other was red.

A loud slam suddenly resounded through the large room causing the wonderful melody to halt. The young pianist turned her head and stared up at her father who stood a good five feet from her. She waited for a minute but he just stood there.

"Hey you got a letter," he finally said after the questioning gaze of his daughter.

"Letter? What is this letter that you speak of?" she asked.

Her father hesitated for a moment and decided to leave the room. Allena raised an eyebrow and followed him out. He began to pick up his pace and eventually it became a chase. Allena was still able to catch up and so he went from running to hiding. Sadly, he was found a second after he hid.

"How'd you find me?" he asked, finally giving up and handing the letter to Allena.

"Allena knows about this place called Hogwarts and she wants to be a Hufflepuff. Us Hufflepuffs are awfully good finders! Which is why I was able to find you very quickly," she exclaimed proudly.

Her father chuckled at her behavior and a hint of sadness could be seen in his eyes when he saw her eagerly reading the letter.

"Allena wants an awesome wand! It must be fit for a fab person such as Allena! Allena wants it to be like this long about eleven...and a half inches!" she said excitedly.

He hadn't planned on letting her go to Hogwarts. He wanted her to have a normal life. He was quite fond of the wizarding world ever since Meruem had risen to power years ago. He was part of the Association and they knew that Meruem was still out there. He felt that the muggle world was much safer but he knew that nothing could stop Allena when she set her mind to it especially since she absolutely wants to go to Hogwarts. She was after all very much like her mother. Too much like her mother he was afraid.

A part of him wanted to stop her. It was definitely a huge part of him because he's afraid of losing his daughter. He'd already lost his wife during the blasted war and knowing that Meruem or what most would call him as The Chimera Ant King, a title he didn't quite understand, was still out there waiting until he'd be able to gather enough power to bring chaos to the people. He wouldn't want to risk these things.

Although he wanted to deny it, there was still that small part in him that advised him to trust in his daughter. He knew that he should have trusted his wife as well but he failed to and it resulted to her untimely demise. He had wanted to find her the day she went missing but he had to face the fact that she was indeed lost.

"What's wrong?" Allena questioned, noticing her father's discomfort.

"It's nothing." her father said, dismissing the worry in his usually lazy eyes.

"Did you lose something? Did you lose that thing that you won again? Allena can find it! Hufflepuffs are awfully good finders!" she proclaimed once more.

"I really wished you could, Allena." he muttered inaudibly with a sad smile.

* * *

July 23, 1997

2:05 PM

The old man held a smirk on his face, waving a letter in the air. A young girl with red hair tied in a ponytail looked at the letter in annoyance. She knew that her father wouldn't give something of importance to her without a challenge. A flash of determination could be seen in her Emerald eyes.

"I'll give you your Hogwarts acceptance letter, only if you can get it from me," he said before grabbing a random broom which happened to be the latest model, BlueStreak and flew away, out of sight.

Amelia sighed and said, "Accio…Hogwarts Acceptance letter" however nothing ended up in her hands so she cursed under her breath and said another spell, "Accio Sonic" (Sonic was the model before the BlueStreak)

She left the Hogwarts grounds following after her father and Headmaster of said school. She eventually caught up and looked from the letter to him. Reaching out her hand, she was close to touching a part of the envelope however, Netero made an unexpected dive.

Amelia went after him once more, searching through a forest. Catching a glimpse of white hair, she quickly made her way towards the direction he headed, pushing the Supersonic to its limits but he was suddenly nowhere to be seen.

"Must have apparated…" she muttered.

A sudden gust of wind blew behind her but the moment she turned around, there was nothing. Returning back to the ground, she surveyed the trees making sure if he could still be in the vicinity. Walking forward, she felt something drop out from her pocket. On the ground was her letter. She was surprised but she hid it well and bent down to pick it up.

_'Ms. Vuure  
Lumeguerre Estate  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'_

She returned to the school, clutching the letter in hand and had on a well hid pissed off expression. Upon entering his office, she found him chuckling loudly and popping a piece of chocolate in his mouth.

"Welcome back," he greeted.

"You put the letter in my pocket," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes, yes I did," he answered.

"I see."

"You should be moving out of that room soon."

"I know father."

"Up for another challenge?"

"Father, don't you have an appointment with that Annon person whoever she is."

"Oh yes, she'll be entering Hogwarts this school year just like yourself," he informed.

"May I be excused then? I'd prefer catching up on some light reading before the term starts," she said before leaving the Headmaster's office.

Pulling out a copy of "Resistance to the Dark Arts" from her bag, she began reading the seventeenth chapter and returned to her temporary room in the castle.

'Only twenty more chapters to go' she mused to herself and before she knew it, September 1st was fast approaching.

* * *

A/N: I'd like to clarify the fact that this is a Harry Potter and Hunter x Hunter crossover. Only the founders of Hogwarts appear. I am truly sorry but I wasn't planning on making it a crossover only a Harry Potter AU but then I wanted Salazar Slytherin in it and according to my friend, when you use a character from a different book, manga, etc. then it is considered a crossover. Sorry to disappoint...no Harry, Hermione, Draco, Ron, and others.

By the way, reviews are really appreciated...pretty please?


	2. The Act of Being Chosen

Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter X Hunter and Harry Potter.

* * *

**2: The Act of Being Chosen **

August 21, 1997  
1:03 PM

The old ashen walls of Ollivanders was the only thing the man could stare at as he waited for a costumer to come, arranging a few wands here and there. No one had purchased a wand that day and it was very peculiar.

The door opened for a start and inside came a young girl with long and wavy light brown hair, dip dye with red and brown eyes. She awkwardly went to where Mr. Ollivander stood.

"First Year in Hogwarts, I presume?" the elder man inquired.

"Well, yes actually," she answered.

After taking the necessary measurements, Mr. Ollivander disappeared to the back of the store, only the constant noise of shuffling footsteps and boxes being heard alerted that the man was indeed searching for something.

He returned a moment later, clutching about five boxes before setting them down.

"Go on, give one of them a flick," he said.

The girl did just that however, she knew that something didn't quite feel right. She tried the second one, nothing. Third wand, still nothing. She sighed exasperatedly and set the last wand she tested down and looked grim.

"Hmmm... A tricky one I see. Why don't I try that one. Yes, yes I should."

He hurriedly went to the very back of the store and reach at the farthest corner. He pulled out an antique looking box which was blue in color. It had words carved on it but most of the letters had faded in time. The girl stared at it in wonder as it was placed in front of her. Ollivander opened the box, revealing a very elegant-looking wand with intricate designs on its handle and a blue Grandidierite embedded on it.

"Give this one a try, Ms. Tessa Ephicurus," he urged.

"How'd you-" she was about to ask the man how he had known her name but decided that Mr. Ollivander always was quite mysterious in the eyes of many.

She gripped the wand, feeling cold air brush past her fingertips slowly. The wand had chosen her.

"One of my four oldest wands that is. 11 1/2 inches, Aspen, Salamander scales."

The young girl thanked the man before grabbing hold of her new wand and exiting the doors, roaming other shops in Diagon Alley once more.

"The wisdom that has been gained shall be lost" the man whispered to himself remembering the exact words inscribed on the wand.

* * *

August 21, 1997  
1:55 PM

The front doors of Olivanders Wand Shop opened for the second time that day, revealing a stoic Amelia. She marched up to Mr. Ollivander and faced him, placing the book she had previously red back in her bag. Her red hair was tied in a high ponytail and her Emerald eyes shined with impatience.

"Ah, another one," the man stated as the girl scrutinized him.

"I just need a replacement, Mr. Ollivander," Amelia informed.

"May I ask what had happened to the wand, Ms. Tempes, knowing you, you've always been a very cautious young lady," he remarked, remembering her from her first visit to his shop exactly a year ago since she was given special privileges.

Amelia shrugged and told him what had happened. She was standing near the Apothecary when some stupid idiot with christmas tree like black hair with what looked like green tips ran past her. She would have been able to keep her balance, if only she had seen a huge ass heading her way that ran straight into her causing her wand to make a breaking noise, pissing her off very very much.

"I see. Interesting story Ms. Tempes," he stated before proceeding back to his work.

He had gotten the necessary measurements like before then went to the very back, grabbing three boxes however, none of them was to Amelia's tastes or more like the wands weren't very fond of her. Amelia tapped her feet against the wooden floor in irritation.

"I should try that as well," Ollivander muttered to himself then went to the very back for the second time again.

He returned, holding a crimson red box with a Griffin carved on it. He opened the box and pulled out a wand with a Red Diamond embedded on it. With as swish and flick, Amelia knew that she had a wand that she chose and had chosen her back.

"Sycamore, 11 inches, Dragon scales...Truly unnerving," he stated.

"Why is that?" Amelia questioned curiously.

"Two of the oldest wands of the continent have been sold on this very day. That's the second," he replied.

Amelia passed it off as a coincidence then she thanked the man before leaving, feeling something in her stir. She looked at her wand for a moment and read the small letters engraved elegantly on her wand, "A brave heart is the key"

* * *

August 21, 1997  
2:27 PM

Allena was skipping through Diagon Alley, clutching her bag with a few galleons. Inside, she had her books for Hogwarts since she was starting her first year. Humming a soft tune, she burst through the doors of Ollivanders Wand Shop, startling a female first year student like herself who had purchased a wand. The stranger glared at Allena before getting her newly purchased wand and strutting out the shop.

"Allena would like a wand Mister!" she exclaimed happily.

"From the Le Vaste Family I see, powerful warlocks and witches have come from that Lineage," he complimented.

He disappeared out of sight for a while to get her wand. He later came back with a Yellow box.

"Elm, 11 inches, Frozen phoenix tear."

"Frozen Phoenix tear?!" Allena asked in surprise, not knowing a Phoenix's tears could be frozen.

"This is a special wand you see, Ms. Le Vaste. I had sold two of it's sisters today and I have yet to sell to last," he told.

Allena was intrigued by the mysterious wand. She touched the wand gently and instantly felt power surge through her. She smiled to herself. She liked this wand.

"Allena like this wand, Mr. Ollivander!"

"Ah, the wand chooses the user, Ms. Le Vaste not the other way around and this wand has chosen you indeed," he noted.

Allena walked out of the shop, proud but as she looked at her wand, she noticed a Gold Painite embedded on it and the words that were ingrained on her wand, "A soul can either come back or be found."

"What the glob does that mean?"

* * *

August 21, 1997  
3:09 PM

With September One arriving the eerily quick, Annon's nerves were as anxious as ever. Her heart rate was abnormally fast and often times, she'd find herself spacing out.

She had all of her things prepared and mentally checked them off one by one.

UNIFORM

√ Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
√ One Plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

√ One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

√ One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

COURSE BOOKS

√ The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

√ A History of Magic

√ Magical Theory

√ A beginners' Guide to Transfiguration

√ One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

√ Magical Draughts and Potions

√ Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

√ The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection

OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand

√ 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

√ 1 set of glass crystal phials

√ 1 telescope

√ 1 set of brass scales

Annon blinked once. She'd suddenly realized what she had forgotten. She double-checked her list, trying to see if she had indeed forgotten to get it and sadly, her eyes were presenting the truth. The thought of buying her first wand had completely obliterated from her mind.

Running past several people shopping for books, Quidditch equipments, and other things, she had accidentally bumped into one of the people.

"Sorry!" Annon apologized many times, not looking at the one she had bumped into before speeding away.

"Killua, who was that?" a tall woman who was his mother asked.

"No one," he replied nonchalantly.

Annon was still speeding past the people until finally, she had reached her destination, Ollivanders. Stepping inside nervously, Annon looked around for the owner and found him fizing a few boxes at the right side. He turned towards her and said, "Wait a moment."

After a few minutes, he brought her a green box with a snake engraved on it. Annon stared at it in wonder, it looked like an antique but still kept in good condition. Ollivander handed her the wand. She felt something inside her awaken and it brought a smile to her lips.

"Rosewood, 11 and a half inches, Basilisk fang. The story behind that wand is a great wand. Very first wand made here in the shop. A great Basilisk was found one day, dead yet it's eyes were still as deadly as they are when alive and so my ancestor had a crazy idea of getting its fangs and make a core for a wand and so he did. After completion though, he had accidentally gotten the wand drenched in the basilisk's venom."

"Would't you expect the wand to have been melted or something along those lines when it had come in contact with the venom?" Annon questioned, listening eagerly.

"That's the point, It hadn't been destroyed, Ms. Rule. One of the most powerful wands ever made if I may say so. Handle it properly, Annon Rule."

"I feel like I'll be experiencing many great adventures with this wand," she admitted.

"And what kind of adventures would that be?" he asked.

"Assuming never got any great witch and warlock anywhere, Mr. Ollivander," she said.

Mr. Ollivander held a smile on his face, truly believing what the girl could accomplish with the wand, seeing the Jadeite embedded on it glowing as its user held it. He couldn't miss the words etched on it however, like its three sisters, "Boundless power against all odds,"

'A great witch she will be' he thought to himself before returning back to his previous job of arranging some boxes. He had sold the oldest wands of the world that very day, a valiant feat.

* * *

A/N: I had to do research on precious stones for this but I think it was worth it. Anyway, reviews are much appreciated...I know you want to review so please do and I' like you to pay close attention to the phrases carved onto the wands because they play a HUGE role in the plot so yeah. I'll list them down here for you or something and if you want me to write more fanfics or you know make requests then feel free to PM me cause I have no life!

Tessa: The wisdom that has been gained shall be lost  
Amelia: A brave heart is the key  
Allena: A soul can either come back or be found  
Annon: Boundless power against all odds


	3. A Sorting Hat's Dilemma

A/N: I present to thee chapter three.

* * *

**3: A Sorting Hat's Dilemma**

Annon sat alone in a compartment, staring outside the window as the rain continued to pour harder. She was wearing her Hogwarts robes already yet it still would be a few hours before the train reached the school. Her hair was in its usual side braid. Her Sea green eyes were void of any emotion and she wasn't sure accepting the headmaster's "kind offer" was the right choice.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when a girl about her age entered. She didn't seem to notice Annon and was simply searching for something under the seats, crawling under.

"Found it!" she exclaimed, bringing out a small and chubby cat.

"Uh...Who are you exactly?" Annon asked as the girl took a seat opposite Annon while patting the cat.

"I'm Allena Forte E. Le Vaste!" she said proudly.

"I'm Annon Rule," Annon introduced.

"Hmm...I've never heard of the name Rule before," Allena said.

"I'm...muggle-born," she stated stoically, managing to pull it off since she only laughed when accused of something she didn't do.

Annon didn't know what compelled her to say it, maybe a charm had been placed on her or maybe she had remembered the serious face Netero held as he told her of his plan.

The two continued to talk when their compartment door was opened.

"Allena, there you are!"

"Hey Tessa!" Allena greeted.

"Why didn't you go back to the compartment?! Seriously, I thought you got lost like Napoleon," Tessa said.

"Napoleon?"

"The cat," Tessa answered, pointing at the small cat glaring at its master.

Annon nodded in understanding and found Tessa sitting beside Allena, looking like the two planned to stay in her indirectly proclaimed compartment. After a good ten minutes, Annon realized that they were in fact staying there.

She sighed to herself and brought out one of the muggle books she owned, To Kill A Mockingbird, and began to read it with vigorous interest, being absorbed in each word.

She'd decided a few weeks ago that to be able to succeed in pulling off the act then she'd need to gather research on the muggles and their enchantments.

As she turned the next page, she noticed that the intensity of the rain was harder than before nonetheless, the sound of the raindrops eventually caused Allena and Tessa to fall asleep although Allena had fallen the first few minutes she spent in the compartment

The cat, Napoleon, had jumped off Tessa's lap and curled up beside Annon who returned the book in her bag and stroked the cat's fur until she fell asleep herself, arriving in Hogwarts an hour later.

* * *

The group of first years were talking amongst themselves as they were led to the great hall by the Deputy Headmaster, a weird teacher in a bear suit which he doesn't seem to take off, Gingumi.

"I heard that Gon Freecs was here!" one of them proclaimed.

"Really? Were you able to see him up close?" another questioned.

The three new friends stood by each other and weren't really joining in on the conversation but they were indeed curious. Allena's eyebrows raised in enthusiasm, having heard of the story about Gon Freecs from her father and how Ging Freecs, Gon's father was one of the strongest wizards of the time until he had disappeared many years ago.

The first years suddenly gasped when a boy with Christmas tree-like hair had walked in along with one of the Zoldyck sons.

"Bloody Hell! It's Gon Freecs!" Tessa blurted out in admiration.

All of them started to crowd around the boy who they could possibly be with in the same house. They had arrived at the great hall but they didn't notice since they were causing quite a commotion as many tried to push through the crowd so they could catch a short glimpse of the famous boy.

Amelia pushed open the door in irritation and was even more annoyed when a huge crowd of first years which she was supposed to be with were in a disorderly formation. Being the rule abiding person that she was, she cleared her throat as the second years and up watched this year's first years in amusement.

No one seemed to hear her so she looked towards her father sitting in the staff's table. Netero had a twinkle of mischievousness and agreement in his eyes so Amelia cast a spell to amplify her voice and yelled, "To all of you idiotic first years excluding me, please form an orderly line before I hex you." None of the first years retorted and followed the orders she barked at them, forming five rows in an organized manner.

Gon had thanked Amelia and stayed at her right while Killua stood beside Gon, they'd managed to become friends on the way to Hogwarts. Annon awkwardly walked towards Killua who looked like he recognized her but Annon shrugged it off.

Allena however, didn't follow what Amelia had said and proceeded to eat the cookies she kept in her pockets and began chewing away. Amelia had caught sight of it and felt her hands twitching to hex the ignorant girl but she needed to control her temper so she turned back to Netero.

Gingumi made no move to cease the noise being caused by the first years but after Amelia had intervened, he got the Sorting Hat and laid it on a stool. The rest of the Hogwarts student body watched in excitement as another addition would be part of the family.

The Sorting Hat's mouth opened to a song:

_"A thousand years ago _

_Four founders so great set foot_

Teaching and working and creating such magic

Secrets hidden in each

A Hufflepuff,

a true finder, nothing is ever lost,

true friendship, here lies loyal good people;

A Ravenclaw

of sacrifice and enduring the hours,

gaining lore, wisdom;

A Gryffindor perhaps,

chivalrous and brave

holding the key to the possible mystery;

_Lastly, A Slytherin_

ambitious and cunning, exceptional

tradition they said was not meant to be broken;"

And with that, the song was finished, erupting in a series of applaud from the students and the teachers. The clapping died down and the Sorting had cleared its throat, preparing itself for the sorting. Professor Shaiapouf, the Potions teacher brought out a long scroll of parchment and began reading off the names one by one.

"Applery, Eliza"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" boomed the Sorting Hat.

"Bernox, Andria"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Creech, Gerome"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Cinder, Mark"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The hat would announce the young witches or wizards' house a second it had been put on them not until the last six.

"Ephicurus, Tessa"

She nervously made her towards the stool and hesitated for a split second before the hat was placed on her head.

_'__Hmm...Not much bravery in you, eh? Nevertheless, there's still a trace however, Gryffindor doesn't seem to be the place for you._

_Can't end up in Slytherin, no potential at all._

_I see you value friends but the future I see won't lead to the best. One house triumphs above all in your future but a grave mistake can lead to the other way,' the hat said to the girl._

"You shall be placed in...RAVENCLAW!" it finally declared after a good two minutes, a very long time for the sorting hat in fact.

Next came Gon and every single one was very much focused on where he'd end up in, each house eager to get the boy who had saved the whole wizarding world.

_'Ah, Mr. Freecs, welcome to Hogwarts, I see that you're quite excited to know which house fits you most._

_Sad to say, Ravenclaw is far from your reach, despite possessing such immense magic. You have an attitude that the Slytherin house is very hostile too, no bright future there. Perhaps in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff? Ah yes, I know now.'_

"GRYFFINDOR!" proclaimed the hat and everyone in Gryffindor stood up to rush to the boy. They were patting him on the back and relishing in their glory while the Slytherins looked quite grim.

"Le Vaste, Allena"

She walked proudly to the stool and didn't seem the least bit nervous despite the stares she was receiving.

_'Hey, Hat! I want to be Hufflepuff!'_

'Hufflepuff? Never thought I'd hear the day but it seems like the perfect house for you. To find something, isn't that your ultimate wish? Yes, you're right. Hufflepuff it is!'

With that, he shouted Hufflepuff for everyone to hear. Allena walked over to a boy with orange hair, appearing to be a second year and sat beside him, seeing an empty space at his side.

"I'm Pokkle," he introduced.

"Allena Forte E. Le Vaste" she said with a grin.

The next name was called, "Tempes, Amelia" She strode to the hat with an air of superiority yet with a tinge of I-just-want-get-this-over-with feeling. The hat was placed on her head and she knew that the hat and her would be talking for a while and by while, she meant bickering for an hour or more.

_'Good day to you too, Ms. Tempes,' it greeted._

'It's nighttime in case you haven't noticed,' she pointed out.

'Anyway, let us proceed to the sorting,' she said.

'Let me see, you have a smart mind indeed, and lots of ambition, bravery not much can rival, and a care for friendship, you can belong in any of the houses but only one can end up as the one you'll call your home. Hufflepuff is a good choice but more is waiting. Despite the ambition and knowledge, you do not want anything. There is only one house which shines the brightest for you...'

"GRYFFINDOR!"

People had all clapped after waiting five minutes for the hat to decide. Amelia walked over to the Gryffindors and saw Gon move over to let her have a seat. He flashed her a smile which she returned although she wasn't use to such things.

Annon was a bit shocked when they had skipped her name and was about to alert Professor Shaiapouf when he announced the supposedly last person's name, "Zoldyck, Killua"

Everyone thought that the Zoldyck son would end up in Slytherin like how his other siblings and ancestors were but everyone was surprised when the Sorting hat said, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Killua smirked to himself and joined Gon and the others at the Gryffindor table. His parents would be fuming when they'd hear about it. He looked towards the Slytherin table and his eldest brother Illumi, maintaining his poker face but his eyes betrayed him. It showed numerous emotions, disappointment, irritation,and displeasure. Killua would be sure to thank that hat someday.

"Uhh..Mr. Shaiapouf, you seem to have forgotten me," Annon told the teacher as he was about to put the scroll away.

"Name?"

"Annon Rule,"

"Rule...oh here. Rule, Annon" he said ushering the girl forward.

_'__Never thought I'd see the day when a Rule would be sorted into a house much less enter Hogwarts,' the hat remarked._

'I'd rather you stop criticizing my family and go ahead with the sorting.'

'Yes, yes. You're much like that redhead in Gryffindor. Each house seems to fit her. You have no experience in having any friends yet you've always stayed loyal to anyone who asks for help and plus through any situation. A hard worker is what Huffelpuff has always wanted however, you wisdom rivals even the brightest of wizards, Ravenclaw would be proud to welcome you. Gryffindor however has always prized those who are brave and daring like how you accepted Netero's offer despite how absurd it sounds,'

'I hesitated though,'

'That is true and lastly, there's Slytherin, one with great ambition and a cunning self. You've got about just every single Slytherin trait except one,'

'What would that be?'

'You're pretending to be a muggle-born yet you are not. You are pretending to be brave yet you are not. You're pretending like you won't feel anything yet you do. And lastly, you've broken the tradition of the Rule family,'

'And what may that be?' Annon inquired, challenging the hat, showing a side she's only kept to herself.

'You've tarnished your family's name by exposing yourself to all of this, Ms. Rule. You've broken tradition yet my final word is still-'

"SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

A/N: That's it for today and for the first time in forever my author's note isn't that long and the song of the Sorting Hat was crammed! Yay! Anyway, if you want to make requests for fanfics I should write then feel free to PM me and don't forget to review on the way out because it literally brings me to tears. I'm serious ask my friends!


	4. Saved By A Zoldyck

A/N: Why can't I be good at writing? Everyone's better than me especially my friends. It makes me sad...oh well. Please read and comment below, I would appreciate it. Probably would do good for my self-esteem however, it would just mean pity so... Sorry if I changed the description too! I found the previous one not that appealing.

* * *

**4: Saved By A Zoldyck**

The Dinner at the Great Hall was finished and the students were being led back to their respective common rooms. The Slytherins were the last house to leave. They slowly walked out when Netero, his eyes shining with the very same twinkle Annon had seen when he told her about his preposterous idea, called their attention.

"Hey you Slytherin Snakes, stop!" he ordered to which they reluctantly obliged.

A bunch of Gryffindors were snickering, thinking that the Slytherins had done something to anger the respectable headmaster. Glares were directed towards them so they were forced to retreat without a single look back.

The Slytherins faced the headmaster, expecting him to accuse them of something since they were always well disliked by everyone. A clear sign of irritation was plastered on their faces, feeling like time was being wasted.

"I've called your attention to..."

Annon gulped nervously and clenched her fists since she knew where this was leading to.

"...say that the room at farthest left corner of the seventh floor is restricted which means, Mr. Krelt, that you or anybody are not allowed to enter."

"_Headmaster_, may I ask why exactly are you telling this to us and not to everyone else," Dutch Krelt, a sixth year questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"Because, I've heard from Professor Gingumi that you and your lot were planning on going there after hearing from Professor Shaiapouf that it was forbidden," Netero reasoned with his usual old man grin.

"Professor Gingumi doesn't even talk!" one of the Slytherins at the far back retorted.

"Don't act like you know every single thing, young man." the Gryffindor Head of House, Biscuit Krueger said sharply.

"Anywho, you've been dismissed."

The Slytherins rolled their eyes at the Gryffindor Head of House especially the Headmaster before grumpily preparing to go their separate ways.

Illumi Zoldyck, a fifth year and the eldest brother of Killua was walking out cooly when Netero said, "Ms. Rule, Mr. Illumi Zoldyck, I'd like to have a word with you."

Upon hearing the Zoldyck name,one-fourth of the people who remained in the Great Hall turned their attention to the three, straining to hear whatever it was Netero was planning to tell them.

"Mr. Zoldyck, Ms. Rule here would be needing you in showing her around and I'm sure you received the owl?" Netero inquired.

"Yes, Headmaster," Illumi replied unemotionally.

Netero nodded his head and left, retreating back to his office along with the rest of the staff.

Whispers broke out among the Slytherins, wondering why the eldest Zoldyck son would be watching over some measly first year.

"My poor Illu, having to take care of such a brat!" A random fifth year girl exclaimed, pouncing on the guy although he had successfully dodged.

"So that's the mudblood that you have to follow around," Illumi's younger brother, Milluki disclosed loud enough for the entire students in the Great Hall to here.

"Mudblood?! That's daft!" All of them screeched in unison.

Annon could feel the aura of anger, hate, and disgust everyone had for her upon hearing that she was a muggle-born.

A sixth year grabbed hold of his wand and was about to hex her, not wanting the house of Slytherin to be tainted when Illumi stood in front of Annon, deflecting the spell with ease.

"No one is harming her under my watch," he barked in indignation to which the rest promptly followed.

Only Annon and Illumi were left so Annon muttered a thanks before shuffling out of his way.

Illumi unexpectedly grabbed hold of her wrist and said in an impassive tone, "I'm not doing it because I'm trying to be nice. I just want to gain credit for the Zoldyck name. If it wasn't for that then I'd treat you like the scum you are."

He let go of her wrist which was quite red then walked away, joining his group of friends who were waiting outside for him. They were far enough to not be able to hear what Illumi had said.

"And here I thought that it would be Headmaster Netero who would break the news to the others. I really should thank him when I see him or maybe not," Annon told herself while massaging her wrists.

She wasn't the least bit taken aback by the facade the eldest Zoldyck had nevertheless, it stung. She puffed up her cheeks and lightly hit her face multiple times to forget the feeling of pain and continued on her way, deciding that it would be best to head to the library, knowing that the Slytherins would probably refuse to give her the password to enter.

"I'm capable of getting the password on my own," she muttered to no one in particular. It was becoming a habit of hers.

'The password is purity," a silver-hair boy stated with a really-ironic-passworrd-if-you-ask-me tone.

"...Thanks...?" Annon thanked, not sure how to address him and trying her best not to swoon at the same time.

"Killua Zoldyck," he replied before leaving, most likely heading back to the Gryffindor tower.

"I wonder what it is with guys and walking away like a cool person, " she wondered when Killua was out of earshot.

"Might as well start heading to the library," she said before recalling the way to the said place since she had done some research on the school weeks ago.

* * *

As she walked along the halls, the ghosts would appear at random intervals and greet her a good evening as they passed through a wall unto the next.

After arriving to the library, an elderly woman glanced at her and offered Annon a warm smile before proceeding to return to her book. Annon smiled back and headed over to what she saw as the most secluded part of the library but upon finding it, she noticed that another person was already there, reading about advanced jinxes and spells.

"Hi," she told the other girl before grabbing a book on Transfiguration and settling herself comfortably on the seat.

It seemed to be an hour until the other girl acknowledged Annon's presence.

"I saw and heard what happened to you in the Great Hall,"

"That's good to hear," Annon replied nonchalantly, thinking the girl was about to throw an insult at her or ridiculing her.

"Those other Slytherins always have been a bunch of nutters don't worry," she assured.

"Thanks, I'm Annon."

"Amelia Tempes."

"Seems like the both of us have to go back, Amelia" Annon said after a few minutes of reading, returning the Transfiguration book back to the shelf.

Surprise was shown in Amelia's face who savagely tried to hide it but Annon noticed either way.

"Is anything the matter?" she asked worriedly.

"No one's called me Amelia before that's all," Amelia reasoned.

"Well, do you want to be friends then since you know friends call each other by first names and you know what never mind...you probably don't want to be friends anyway." Annon said dejectedly

"I never knew Slytherins were this weird but I do want to be friends" she said.

"Yay!" Annon said happily as she walked happily out of the library.

"A weird one indeed," Amelia agreed with herself, putting the book in her bag and bidding Madam Scriptum, the librarian, a pleasant night.

* * *

Stepping inside the common room, Annon found that it was deserted and was going to make her way to her room when a handsome guy with red hair and light amber eyes greeted her a welcome. She almost tripped on her own feet when the guy suddenly appeared out of nowhere, frightening her for a moment. He had an aura of somebody ready to kill and stared at her with mild interest. Drawing his wand, he uttered the spell, " Animus Noxa"

Animus Noxa was a spell that could disrupt your line of thinking.

"Suadet," Annon countered, pulling off the complex spell easily. It could easily soothe the power of a spell to bring it to an impassive state.

The man licked his lips in delight but instead of shooting another spell her way, he left, leaving Annon to stare back at him in confusion.

She simply shrugged, forcing herself not to think about the weird pedo and continued on her way but when she opened the door, another spell was cast though it wasn't as hard to pull off as the one the mysterious guy had done which is why Annon successfully reflected it with her eyes closed.

"Tch, Bancha, you loser, you failed to hex her!" a purple haired girl with brown eyes screeched.

"Well, Bianca, she was too fast!" the girl called Bancha argued back.

"Ugh! You were this close!" Another girl yelled.

"Shut up Beatrice!" a third girl asked snapped.

"And you are?" Annon asked, beginning to get annoyed.

"Filthy Mudblood. No wonder she doesn't know who WE are. I'm Bianca Jalapeño, the one who wouldn't shut up is Beatrice Hama, and the other girl is Bancha Amore," the third girl who was now known as Bianca said with arrogance.

"Okay then, now if you'll excuse me, I'm heading off to bed," Annon told them.

She went to her bed and cast a quick charm to change her clothes to her nightwear, "Vestem Alteratio"

"By the way, in case you plan on hexing me again... Armatus." she said, performing a protection spell.

With a flick of her wand, the lights and the three b's loud mouths were shut tight. Sleep didn't come to Annon easily though because she couldn't forget the words, a certain guy called Illumi Zoldyck had said.

'I'm not doing it because I'm trying to be nice. I just want to gain credit for the Zoldyck name. If it wasn't for that then I'd treat you like the scum that you are,'

'How could they have such prejudiced minds, it's sickening,' Annon thought to herself before sleep finally came.

* * *

A/N: If you enjoyed Chapter Three then kindly review or press the fave/follow button cause it would be able to make my day or save me from belittling my sad and misery-filled life. Follows are appreciated and feedback is greatly recommended. Lastly, in case you're wondering if the spells I used are real then I shall tell you now that I made them up. I just translated them to latin and tada! I shall update soon unless you want me not to! If you don't want me to then just leave a review (I'm not kidding)

OMFG ASDFGHJKL SOMEONE REVIEWED! YAY!

By the way, I'm still open for those requests!


	5. Forming Bonds

A/N: Please read and enjoy! And seriously to all those who just read the first chapter then I'm telling you now to read the whole thing.

* * *

**5: Forming Bonds**

Annon slumped out of bed tiredly, having just woken from a nightmare. Beads of sweat trailed down her forehead as she clutched her head. After composing herself, she headed to the bathroom to wash up, dried her hair with a spell and hastily tied it in a ponytail, too lazy to put it in its usual style.

Stepping out of the bathroom, she looked towards the beds of the three b's and saw how messily made up it was. She rolled her eyes and silently wished they wouldn't be her roommates for the rest of the seven years stay there.

Straightening out her uniform, she went out the door and prayed for the best, stepping into the Slytherin common room or should she say their common room.

Hostile glares were thrown her way so she looked down at the floor as if it was the most interesting specimen every found while walked towards the door in a rushed manner. Failing to see the other figure, they collided with one another, causing Annon to fall on her bum.

"Watch it, Mudblood!" Milluki Zoldyck warned, taking his wand out to try and be a tad bit intimidating.

Three wands however, were suddenly pointed at his face. One was Annon's and the other's was Illumi's while the last belonged to a third year with blonde hair and black eyes.

Milluki paled and withdrew his wand, making an exit before a fight aroused between them.

"Kurapika Kurta."

"Zoldyck."

The two males glared at each other in irritation, obviously showing great dislike though there was still a huge gap between hatred and dislike. Illumi was the first to break their mini staring contest and pushed past Annon.

"Tch, I hate hypocrites like him the most..." Annon muttered to herself.

"Thanks for saving me by the way...Kurapika!" she said brightening up.

His features softened as he remembered his best friend who he valued as a sibling. He recalled the times when his friend had thanked him so many times but because of Meruem, and the uselessness of the ministry, he had died. Kurapika's fists clenched turning almost as white as marble.

"Eh...Kurapika are you all right?" she asked the male who was emitting an aura of hatred and anger.

He snapped out of his thoughts and apologized. "I'm fine, no need to worry." He flashed her a small smile that assured her and the two of them walked out the Slytherin dungeon to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Kurapika! Here!" a voice called.

Annon and Kurapika looked towards the voice. A man with red hair was waving his hands to call them but Annon stayed rooted to the spot while Kurapika shrugged although a clear sign of annoyance was evident on his features.

"Yo Mr. Pedophile!" Allena greeted the redhead before walking to the Hufflepuff table.

"Pedophile? Since when?" Illumi remarked, making it seem like he didn't really care.

Hisoka just smiled deviously before talking to Annon once more.

"So Annon~ Why don't you sit beside me?" he asked with a smirk.

"Hisoookkkaa! Don't let that filthy girl sit with us, pure-bloods! She's going to stink up the whole place!" Bianca cooed in a 'flirtatious' way while pointing an accusing finger at Annon.

In the Gryffindor table, Amelia noticed the distress Annon was feeling so she stood up from her seat and pulled her away from the insulting Slytherins.

"Am I allowed here?" she asked Amelia timidly.

"Yes, and we aren't really breaking any rules." Amelia answered nonchalantly.

Amelia sat beside the famous Gon Freecs while Annon sat beside Killua Zoldyck, the boy who had given her the password. She was confused upon seeing him at the Gryffindor table because only Slytherins would know what the password was. She did remember him ending up in Gryffindor and how Mr. I-hate-your-face clearly didn't like the sorting hat's decision for his brother. Annon chose not to dwell on it much longer and just mind her own business.

"Ugh! Look what the stupid idiot did to me!" Bancha complained in an abnormally high pitched voice, earning the stares of many.

"Le Vaste, explain to me why Amore is soaked to the bone with pumpkin juice," Illumi demanded in a tone that implied how he couldn't care less about whatever happened to Bancha but for the sake of reputation, he'd have to.

"Allena poured pumpkin juice at the ugly girl," Allena stated.

"Why?"

"Because I can!" Allena excalimed, happy at the chance to use her catchphrase.

"Good enough for me," Illumi said before turning away, leaving a gaping Bancha who walked away trying to keep the dignity she never had.

"Well that could have gotten nasty," Pokkle remarked.

"Of course it could have. Do you not know how much commotion you could've caused?! You could get detention for that and that ugly girl's father practically has enough money to bring your family down." Amelia said in her lecture mode.

"At least Allena's not the headmaster's illegitimate daughter!" Allena countered, silencing the girl.

Amelia quickly shot a spell at Allena to which she retaliated by casting a spell of her own. It went like that for a moment. The two were equally matched and both were growing incredibly pissed.

The Slytherins were cheering although for no one they were just glad it wasn't them causing the trouble and instead it was Headmaster netter's own daughter and a Hufflepuff of all people.

A few Ravenclaws were ignoring the scuffle while the rest were making a hypothesis on who would fall first and which spell would result to that. Tessa was the only one cheering for Allena from her house.

The Gryffindors didn't make any move to cease the war between the two first years and the headmaster was just watching it in glee, not the least bit angry only amused.

"GO ALLENA FORTE E. LE VASTE!" a group of gryffindors were yelling, waving their Allena banner around like a retard.

"AMELIA BEAT HER ASS!" the three B's encouraged but they weren't very fond of Amelia.

She rolled her eyes at them and cast, 'silencio' towards their direction.

Professor Shaiapouf, finally having enough, stood from his spot in the staff's table and marched right up to the two, far enough to not be in range of their hexes.

"Esitare" he said before a black light shot up from the tip of his wand hitting the the spells the two shot, sending them flying backwards.

"That should have haven't. I miscalculated," he clicked his tongue before deciding who to run to.

He ended up catching Allena while Annon scrambled to catch up to Allena but she saw that Kurapika was hurrying along as well.

"Lenti" Annon cast and pointed it Allena's figure which was almost near the wall.

Her spell caused Amelia's movement to slow down. Kurapika was able to catch her just before her back hit the hard, cold wall.

"Now, isn't it about time all of you go to your respective classes?" Biscuit said with a closed eye smile.

None of the students made a move until Biscuit yelled for all of them to scram.

"Hisoka, carry this stupid Hufflepuff. I have to rid myself of germs," Pouf stated, cringing slightly, leaving the wounded girl to the pedo.

"It looks like we have to go to Leorio A-LLE-NA~" Hisoka drawled.

Allena had the sudden urge to punch the guy in the face but seeing as she had a large gash on her arm then it would only bring her pain. and since she may have twisted something in her foot then she also had to let Hisoka to carry her.

"Uhh… Hisoka I could just bring Allena there and it looks like Illumi Zoldyck is searching for you, "Pokkle said, coming to Allena's rescue like a knight in shining armor but of course Allena didn't see it that way.

Hisoka's aura had darkened for a moment before he smiled and gladly handed Allena over to Pokkle.

Amelia was still a bit groggy from being thrown across the room and almost hitting the wall so when her mind became much more focused, she realized that Kurapika had saved her. A Slytherin of all people and someone she's never even talked to.

"Tempes? Can you stand up now?" Kurapika inquired, feeling it a bit uncomfortable to have a young girl sitting on his lap.

"Huh? Oh sorry Kurta," she said immediately standing up.

"Amelia! What are you doing standing up?" Annon questioned.

"I'm perfectly fine! Plus, I need to attend Transfiguration with Professor Krueger," Amelia answered, limping a bit.

Gon walked towards them since he saw Amelia as a friend and wanted to make sure she was all right before heading over to Transfiguration. First days always was nerve-wrecking.

"Gon Freecss, right? Would you be so kind as to escort Amelia to the healer, Leorio?" Annon requested with a type of smile Yandere's would have.

Gon began to sweat profoundly, afraid of the scrutinizing gaze Annon had and slowly nodded his head, forcing Amelia to ride on his back.

"Fine," she grumbled in irritation while Annon smirked triumphantly.

Someone lightly tapped her shoulder causing her to scream and trip. When she saw who it was, her cheeks were immediately tinted pink. Why did people always have to see her trip every single time?

"You're heading over to Herbology, right?" Killua asked.

"Y-yes," Annon replied, barely unable to hide her stutter.

It was just a bit after breakfast and everything was already a wreck. Annon wondered if it would always be like this. She thought on how it would feel like if this was going to be her daily routine; eating a the Gryffindor table, Allena and Amelia fighting, Her causing the Boy with Christmas Tree hair to be intimidated, and making a fool out of herself which would eventually result to her ending up in the Hospital Wing.

Snapping out of her stupor, she was being dragged by Killua a bit and when she could already match his speed, he let go of her wrist and walked beside her.

'I wonder if we're considered friends' Annon thought curiously but she didn't realize that she had said it out loud.

"I guess we are..." Killua said, feeling a bit uneasy by the term, 'friends' but he liked having them.

"Killua is Gon your best friend?" Annon asked since the two seemed to get along swimmingly.

When Annon asked him though he didn't answer until a cheerful voice exclaimed behind them, "Of course we are! Killua's my best friend even if we've only known each other for a day or two!"

"Freecss! Stop running so fast dammit!" Amelia screeched in annoyance, the potions Leorio made her drink weren't taking full effect yet.

"ALLENA FORTE E. LE VASTE IS BACK!"

"Allena your wounds aren't fully healed yet!" Pokkle said exasperatedly.

Annon and Killua stared at them and felt a warm sensation in their hearts.

'Is this is how it feels like to have friends?'

* * *

A/N:Okay so for the daily things I have to say that I will now divide accordingly.  
1. I'd like to thank the person who reviewed! It brought me to tears and made me smile weirdly the whole day.  
2. I've made a poll so to vote just go to my profile since it's just there.  
3. If you want me to write a one-shot or two-shot regarding anything then just PM me. I'm a very open-minded person.  
4. My friend told me that one way to encourage people to review is to say stuff like, "I'm not going to update until I get at least blah blah number of reviews" I guess I'll do that then...so I won't update until I get **a total of at least six reviews please**. If you review I will personally give you a gift whether it's a one-shot or two-shot or a cookie just please review. I love reading them^^


	6. Extra: Power

A/N: This is simply a short extra chapter of filler chapter so please don't expect it to be long.

* * *

**Extra Chapter: Power**

The Sorting Hat was perched lightly on the top of the shelf, still contemplating on the decisions he had made. It was always like that after a Sorting and it was that he'd be thinking about until the next sorting came. He paused for a while to look around Netero's office that was full of trinkets and food like candies and pastries. There was a time turner just huddled around in a soot-covered corner and a suspicious diadem collecting dust on top of a book case, barely noticeable since it was between a pile of decades old pieces of literature. Headmaster Netero still wasn't in his office but the Sorting Hat knew that he would be having a talk with him since he had put the student, Annon Rule in Slytherin which was to be expected if you knew her true identity.

Netero walked into his office casually and sat on his chair, turning to face the hat.

"May I ask why you had put Ms. Rule in Slytherin," he asked with a playful smirk.

"She's cunning, determined, resourceful, and most of all power," the Sorting Hat at simply stated.

"Ah yes, power. What was that name that you referred to Salazar Slytherin again? " Netero inquired.

"…power-hungry Slytherin" the Hat answered.

"I expected Ms. Rule to end up there after all. It fits my plan quite well," the Headmaster laughed to himself.

He supposed that it was for the better especially since everything was going according to plan.

He took out a treat from a little drawer and took a bite before arranging whatever school related thing it was he had to deal with.

The Sorting hat was left to its own thoughts once more, pondering on how Hogwarts would be now that Netero had devised such a plan. What cause him to over think such things is the knowledge that only he alone knew. It wasn't simply Annon Rule who would bring about a new atmosphere in Hogwarts School but a certain group of first years as well.

He had wondered himself why power had been the reason Annon had been sorted into such a house. It couldn't be just that. It runs deeper but of course, the Sorting Hat must keep it all to himself.

The Sorting hat surveyed the room once more and noticed something was missing. The trinkets were still lay about in a huge mess. The Phoenix was perched comfortably while candy wrappers were scattered about and the books were in their respective places. The portraits were all in tact but the air around the office had suddenly changed.

'I wonder where that diadem had run off to'

* * *

A/N I hope you enjoyed this filler chapter! I've decided to give up the whole review thing. Like usual, I'm open for any requests for one-shots or two-shots. If you have any suggestions regarding the plot for this story then feel free to PM me. I'll be posting Extras/Fillers like this from time to time. The next filler will be after chapter six and it might be a bit long. I've made a poll that I would kindly like to ask you to answer so just visit my profile since it's just there.


End file.
